Extraño Amor: Ovas
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Estos son los pensamientos expresados en canciones, después de lo ocurrido en la primera temporada. *Songfic* (N/A: perdón, sé que no es un buen summary)
1. Ova N1: Amu Me rio de ti

**Tú piensas que yo me muero sin ti**

**Que desde que huiste**

**La paso llorando sin fin**

¡Hay! ¡Es cierto! Si he estado llorando como una viuda sin herencia, todos los días llorando y viendo esas novelas que son muy deprimentes y escuchando música para "corta venas" (valkiria: personas que les gusta escuchar música triste). He estado comiendo cantidades extremas de chocolate para supuestamente sentirme mejor ¡¿Quién rayos dijo semejante mentira?¡Además comer chocolate te recuerda, cuando el te los regalaba, eso te deprime más! .Aunque he comido helado, eso me hizo sentirme mejor un poquito, pero lo que arruina y te vuelve a deprimir es la etiqueta del pote de helado "Siento lastima por mí mismo y fresa" ¬/¬ eso realmente no ayuda mucho.

**Y crees que no**

**No podré seguir**

**Que estoy deprimida**

**Desde tu partida**

Esperen, la vida continua no puedo quedarme llorando en un rincón, además ¡hay muchos peces en el mar! Que darían todo solo para decirme; hola, ¡eso es! ¡Disfrutare la vida al máximo! Ikuto me dijo algo sobre una fiesta donde estarían mis amigos, muy bien ¡prepárense que ahí va Amu!

**Y yo la paso bailando**

**Cantando, logrando tanto, sin ti**

**Y tus estas imaginando**

**Que paso mis noches en vela**

**Muriendo por ti**

La fiesta a la que yo, Ami y Ikuto; fuimos es ¡genial! y como no serlo si el DJ es mi buen amigo David Guetta ¡el mejor DJ del mundo! Estaban todos mis amigos y casualmente todos los lindos (valkiria: obviamente la saben quienes son **;D** ). Si paso mis noches en vela pero ¡bailando y cantado!

**Y yo la paso bailando**

**Amando mí libertad ya sin ti**

**Y cuando recuerdo**

**Tu nombre y tus besos**

**Me río de ti**

O/O Todos mis amigos se ofrecían a "darme consuelo" ¡hay que aprovechar! Y creo que bese a todos mis amigos ¡qué suerte la mía! y en alguna parte del mundo muchas chicas deben estar haciéndome budoo (valkiria: ¡Marck! ¡¿Por qué? ToT ¡yo quería darte tu primer beso *3*). Hablando de eso Kido Yuuto, cada beso que me dabas… ¡aprecia como si estuvieras dando tu primer beso!, aunque eso era muy lindo y tierno ¬/¬ ¡pero por favor! ¡Tienes 16 años! La próxima novia que tengas; lo cual dudo mucho, y quieras besarla ¡toma clase Ikuto es un buen profesor hasta sabe el "beso francés! ¬/¬ (valkiria: ah, es un beso con lengüita ¬/¬)

**Te aviso que yo soy mejor así**

**Que cuando te fuiste**

**Perdiste lo único bueno de ti.**

¿Sabes que era lo mejor de tu vida? ¡Yo! Y todos piensan eso, porque tu un chico que es considerado un "ratón de biblioteca" y que moriría sin haber dado su primer beso estaba conmigo; una chica hermosa, con estilo, valiente y luchadora, con razón ¡yo! Termine contigo ¡era demasiado para ti! (valkiria: el termino contigo /Amu: ¡estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte! ¬¬*)

**Que nadie te dio o o o**

**Lo que yo te di**

**Y ahora tu vida**

**Ha quedado vacía sin mí**

Yo te di, una de las cosas más lindas que un adolescente puede guardar en su memoria; no hablo de mi "inocencia" ¬¬, te di tu primer beso y muchos más, así también algo de estilo, confianza para poder hablar con las mujeres y clases de anatomía; ¡no piensen mal! Le tenía que dar clases a él y a todos para que dejaran de confundir a Kazemaru con una chica porque cualquier día le quitaban su "inocencia". Seguramente Yuu, no me ha podido olvidar, claro es difícil olvidarme **;D** ,pero lo superara porque es una persona seria y madura

EN LA CASA DE KIDO

Kido: ¡Amu! ¡No te he podido olvidar! ¡Mi vida ha quedado vacía! ToT

Mariana: ¡¿quieres callarte? Los vecinos se quejan de los gritos dramáticos de una "mujer"

Kido: ¡lo siento! Pero… ¡soy un idiota para el amor! ToT

Mariana: me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo. ¬¬

**Y yo la paso bailando**

**Cantando, logrando tanto, sin ti**

**Y tu estas imaginando**

**Que paso mis noches en vela**

**Muriendo por ti**

Bueno… ¡yo sigo de fiesta! Pero esta vez acompañada con mis tres mejores amigas; Shinobu, Aika y Mariana. Justo ahora empieza ¡la hora loca! ¡lo mejor de una fiesta! Y por supuesto el coctel ¡Macchu Picchu! Es delicioso de tres sabores y pusieron la canción Give me Everything (Tonight) de Pitbull ¡esta fiesta tiene para durar hasta el día siguiente!

EN LA CASA DE KIDO

Kido: que mala es Mariana, como se le ocurre irse a una fiesta y dejarme solo, pero me dejo un DVD para ver bueno los veré

Puso el DVD y saco un pote de helado de la nevera y se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a ver

Kido: ¡esta novela es perfecta para estos momentos y con el helado hacen una buena combinación!-grito comiendo una cuchara del helado "Siento lastima por mí mismo y fresa" y viendo la novela 49 Días (valkiria: es una novela muy triste que te hace llorar a cada rato/ Kido: ¡por eso es perfecta! ToT)

**Y yo la paso bailando**

**Amando mí libertad ya sin ti**

**Y cuando recuerdo**

**Tu nombre y tus besos**

**Me río de ti**

En la fiesta, mis amigos querían "darme consuelo" otra vez pero esta vez lo hicimos más interesante ¡un concurso del beso más largo! Donde yo y mis tres amigas ganamos, y el premio era ¡Ikuto! Era lógico era una fiesta de la Casa Playboy ósea ¡genial y muy loca! Cada una le dio un beso y cuando me toco a mí, me acorde cuando estaba con Inazuma Japan jugando a la "botella borracha" he hice trampa con un imán haciendo que Yuu y Sakuma se besaran, lo admito sentí un poquito de celos, es que realmente parece una chica. (valkiria: lo mismo hago yo pero con pokis /Amu: ¡eso! XD /Kido y Sakuma: ¡fuiste tú!/Sakuma: ahí se fue mi primer beso/Amu: lo siento ^^U no volverá a suceder /valkiria: ¡ya traje los pokis! /Kido y Sakuma: ¬¬)

**Y juras que soy tan infeliz**

**Que sólo tus manos llenaban mi espacio**

**Que no encontraría a nadie más para mí**

**jajajaja**

Acabo de recordar que al día siguiente que ¡yo! termine contigo, muchos chicos estaban a fuera del departamento, bien vestido, con flores y chocolates, que me pedían que fuera su novia mi cuarto se lleno de esos peluches gigantes ¡era como si todos los días fueran San Valentín! ^^ Será rápido y sencillo encontrarte un reemplazo me pregunto si Demonio estará libre. Mientras que en la Ciudad de Inazuma, las únicas chicas que se le acercaban a Kido eran Haruna y Mariana.

**Y yo la paso bailando**

**Cantando, logrando tanto, sin ti**

**Y tu estas imaginando**

**Que paso mis noches en vela**

**Muriendo por ti**

Era casi inter diario ir a una fiesta, a la que mas íbamos era al Kenko cada semana andaba con un chico nuevo; no piensen mal otra vez; me refiero un nuevo amigo cada semana además como dicen ¡cada día se hace un nuevo amigo! Algo me dice que eres tu quien está sufriendo, solo te puedo decir una cosa ¡sufre y mucho!

**Y yo la paso bailando**

**Amando mi libertad ya sin ti**

**Y cuando recuerdo**

**Tu nombre y tus besos**

**Me río de ti**

Ahora que ya no estamos juntos puedo ir a las fiestas más locas, a las que tú me decías que son para "mayores" ¡parecías mi mamá! ¡Ni mi mamá me prohibía así! Además ¿mayores? A qué edad piensas ir ¡a los 80 años! Bueno yo vivo mi juventud a lo grande pero siempre midiéndome.

**Y yo la paso bailando**

**Cantando, logrando tanto, sin ti**

**Y tu estas imaginando**

**Que paso mis noches en vela**

**Muriendo por ti**

Era la última fiesta que hacia me lo prometí a mi misma porque tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios, fue el departamento obviamente si iba hacer la ultima tenía que ser a lo grande invite a todos mis amigos y amigas, también a Inazuma Japan, excepto a esa persona, con ojos de gato ¡hay! ¡Amo los gatos! Son muy pachoncitos la fiesta comenzó fue realmente divertida, tanto que de nuevo termine en una fuente de chocolate XD.

**Y yo la paso bailando**

**Amando mí libertad ya sin ti**

**Y cuando recuerdo**

**Tu nombre y tus besos**

**Me río de ti**

Alguien se imagina de donde saco Katty Perry la letra de Last Friday Night y de donde se les ocurrió ese video chic ¡así es¡ de la última fiesta que hice, todo lo que canta TODO lo hicimos esa noche fue realmente alocada excepto el trió eso ¡no! ¡Nunca! No me lo imagino ¬/¬ y si lo hicieron no me dijeron pero es mejor así porque me hubiese traumado O_o. También apareció en internet busquen "la fiesta más loca de la historia" y verán todo lo que hicimos, aunque escuchando Last Friday Night les da una información mas exacta. Y si estuvimos una semana en prisión por correr sin ropa, yo no hice eso bueno, si lo hice yo y mis tres mejores amigas pero con ropa interior ¬/¬ resulta que solo en Francia puedes hacer eso (valkiria: creo que a ellos no les molesta -_-¿?) como pues ver mi odiado Yuu-chan desde que ¡yo! termine contigo, he llorado poco y me he divertido al máximo, espero que tu también la estés pasando también como yo. Bueno hoy ¡salimos de prisión! ¡Sí! ¡Desde ahora a darle duro al estudio!

**Me rio de ti de Gloria Trevi**

**(valkiria: No porque alguien termine contigo o tu termines con él; el mundo no se acaba es cierto duele, pero hay que saber levantarnos y seguir adelante, además si terminaron eso quiere decir que él o ella no era tu príncipe azul o tu princesa rosada, tu sigue buscando que algún día lo encontraras, y te hará sonreír mucho****;D)**


	2. Ova N2: Kido  Tu

**No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti**

**Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sonrisa que no esta**

**Que daría por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo más.**

**Daria todo por saber/ Que también piensas en mi**

Es tan difícil olvidarte, olvidar todo lo que vivimos nuestros recuerdos juntos, aquellos momentos que atesorare y los tendré siempre conmigo. Cada cosa que hago, tu vienes a mi mente, tus ojos y tu hermosa sonrisa. En estos momentos quisiera poder estar contigo, poder abrazarte y besar tus dulces labio. Quisiera saber si también piensas quizás lo estés haciendo en estos momentos, pero queriendo verme muerte y torturado en diferentes y dolorosas formas (valkiria: todo él quiere ver a su ex, bien muerto ¬¬)

**Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este**

**Y me quede frente al mar/ tan solo como un pez **(valkiria: ¿pez?)

**Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi**

**Como yo no te olvide/Y es que...**

Yo me aleje de ti, pero era por tu bien, pero eso debo dejar de pensar en ti y querer volver a tu lado si vuelvo sé que no me recibirías con los brazos abiertos porque te hice derramar tus lagrimas, yo no quería verte llorar me dolió mucho que tus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas por mi culpa, pero te pido perdón, realmente soy un idiota como seme ocurre hacer llorar a una chica como tú a la cual debes hacerla sonreír.

**"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu si es que pueden(s) entender**

**Yo jamás te dejare**

**Aunque trates de alejarte de mí..."**

Eres y serás mi primer amor, aquella con la que di mi primer beso y tuve mi primera cita, a ti te di todo el amor que tenia, quizás haya sido poco pero te lo di fue un amor sincero. No debo pensar que sin ti no podre, si podre pero viviré con un dolor en mi corazón y un sentimiento de culpa. Algunos pueden entender este sentimiento con el que cargo, pero realmente yo no quería alejarme de ti.

**Si estoy loco/ Que me importa**

**De alguna forma voy a hacer/ Que me devuelvan de una vez**

**Una tarde Junto a ti**

**Una risa, una foto/ Una película después**

Quisiera volver a pasar un tarde, no un día completo junto a ti para poder ver tu risa esa que radiaba tanta alegría pero sé que esos momentos no volverán, ahora solo me conformaría con ver una foto tuya donde pueda ver que res feliz a pesar de todo. Sería lindo ir a ver una película juntos, ir agarrados de las manos y besarnos en la oscuridad pero ahora ya no podemos hacer eso este tipo de momentos son los que más recuerdo. Con alegría y al mismo tiempo con nostalgia

**Y una mañana te diré**

**Como duele el corazón**

**De solo pensar que estas**

**Escondida en un Rincón**

**Preguntándote por qué?**

Cada día que pasa, a pesar de que trato olvidarte me sigue doliendo mi corazón. Creo que tu también estas así, lloras porque también te duele y te preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiso eso? ¿Acaso no me amaba?, y no sabrás que respuestas darles

**"Tu...eres todo para mi/todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu si es que pueden(s) entender**

**Que jamás te dejare**

**Aunque traten de alejarte de mí..."**

Me cuesta mucho seguir con este dolor, pero tengo que hacerlo sino estas eso no quiere decir que todo haya terminado, si estuvieras a mi lado seguramente me gritarías "¡vamos dale pelea a la vida! ¡Si te caes te levantas!", tu personalidad era lo que más me gustaba de ti (valkiria: ¡qué lindo!, no muchos chicos piensan así)

**"Tu... eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu si es que pueden(s) entender**

**Que jamás te dejare**

**Aunque traten de alejarme de mi..."**

Esa forma de ser es lo que te caracterizaba y lo que te hace única e irremplazable, te pido que nunca cambies y la próxima persona que este contigo será la más afortunada de todas, porque no todos tienen la suerte de encontrar una chica como tú.

**Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti...**

**"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu...**

Nunca te olvidare que debo disculparme contigo y también se que nos volveremos a encontrar algún día, formamos un lazo y ese lazo hará que nos encontremos de nuevo, y en ese momento yo seré la persona más feliz del mundo porque te volveré a ver sola o con alguien más, pero de cualquier forma estaré feliz y más si se que esa persona te hace sonreír y no llorar, como yo lo hice.

Siempre te amare Amu…

**Tu de Kudai**


	3. Ova N3: Chicos Solo para ti

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo q mi alma vacía**

**Quería sentir**

Fubuki a Shinobu:

Me sentía vacio, sin fuerzas para seguir, mis amigos me animaron y me dieron fuerzas para seguir pero aun seguí sintiendo un vacio entonces te conocí Shin-chan y ese momento el vacio desapareció, eres lo que pedía; encontrar a una persona para quererla y también ser querido.

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**Lo que en sueños buscaba**

**Y que en ti descubrí**

Descubrí que eres la persona indicada para mí, eres aquella a la que veía en mis sueños. Cuando tenía pesadillas, tú aparecía y con tu sonrisa la pesadilla terminada, ahora te tengo a mi lado y quiero que nunca te alejes de mí.

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

Tobitaka a Aika:

Nunca creí encontrar a alguien que me entienda como yo soy en realidad y que me acepte. Cuando llegaste a mí, me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo y eso me hizo muy feliz siempre agradeceré el haberte conocido

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

Todo mi ser es solo para ti, te doy todo mi corazón este amor es verdadero es lo que siento por ti y que nunca dejare de sentir, me hace feliz saber que es correspondido, quiero siempre estemos juntos.

**Eres el amor de mi vida**

**El destino lo sabia**

**Y hoy te puso ante mí**

Tadase a Mariana:

Tú eres mi verdadero amor, estábamos destinados a estar juntos y amarnos, llegaste como un ángel para mi yo siempre te protegeré porque eres mi princesa, con una sonrisa muy vivaz que hace que yo también sonría.

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**

**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**

**Siempre pertenecí**

Sé que he tenido muchos "amores" en el pasado, con todos ellos perdí el tiempo, en vez de estar con esos "amores" me hubiese gustado ir en tu búsqueda mi verdadero amor, pero igual el destino nos unió y ahora estamos juntos.

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

Fubuki a Shinobu:

Ahora soy feliz contigo, sé que no todo es felicidad a veces peleamos pero ambos sabemos que esto es un amor verdadero y lo superamos juntos, para seguir adelante juntos. Iremos por el camino de la vida, tomados de las manos.

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

Tadase a Mariana:

Ya no les prestó atención a todas esas chicas que me dicen "amar" pero yo estoy contigo y tú me das verdadero amor y eso es suficiente para mí para que yo me quede a tu lado y que en la noche bese tus labios.

**Solo para ti**

Fubuki a Shinobu:

Soy tuyo no importa cuento tiempo pase, yo siempre seré tuyo y mi corazón te pertenece. Nunca me iré de tu lado porque te amo y siempre te amare, si un día caen tus lágrimas yo hare que vuelvas a sonreír.

**Solo para ti**

Tadase a Mariana:

Yo soy tu príncipe y tu eres mi amada princesa a la que nunca dejare de amar y que nunca me apartare de su lado. Siempre lo hare sonreír y le daré las más hermosas rosas porque ella se las merece y así hagan juego con tu belleza.

**Solo para ti**

Tobitaka a Aika:

Mi corazón por siempre será tuyo, y nunca nos separaremos porque cada momento contigo es irremplazable y muy valioso para mí, en cada momento tú me muestras tu sonrisa aquella que hace saber que eres feliz conmigo.

**Esto es en verdad**

**Lo puedo sentir**

**Sé que mi lugar**

**Es junto a ti…**

Tadase a Mariana:

Nunca me iré de tu lado porque un príncipe nunca deja a su princesa, además sé que mi lugar es junto a ti, mi princesa que hace que cada día sea único. Puedo sentir que tú también eres muy feliz a mi lado y que te gustan mis besos.

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que no conocía**

**Y que en ti descubrí.**

Tobitaka a Aika:

Descubrí que a pesar de que yo tenga una apariencia y fría, puedo demostrarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Y lo feliz que me hace que estés a mi lado y compartamos tantas cosas juntos, doy mil gracias por haberte conocido.

**Solo para ti de Camila**


End file.
